Bobos, todos bobos
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: ...en especial ese maldito húngaro y su noviecita austriaca. nyo! PruHun


**APH no me pertenece.**

Notas al final.

* * *

**Bobos, todos bobos  
**

_-Verdammte Scheisse!_

Chasqueó la lengua y tiró la puerta, dejando su mochila tirada en el camino hacia su cama. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el colchón

-De seguro que ahora se cree un príncipe –masculló de muy malas pulgas y golpeó la almohada molesta, una y otra vez hasta sentir que la frustración crecía drásticamente en ella-. Ese jodido... Agh, _Arschloch_!

Se dejó caer, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, sintiendo como toda la frustración se volvía en su contra y la impotencia la abordaba, arrancándole un sollozo. Genial... Apretó los puños, arrugando las sábanas, y mordió la almohada, tratando en vano de ahogar ese maldito llanto que no la quería abandonar.

-_Julchen?_ Vas a venir a cenar?

La chica alzó la cabeza al oír la voz de su hermano menor al otro lado de su puerta. Se apresuró a gritar un atropellado sí en alemán y rápidamente salió saltando de su cama, secándose las malditas lágrimas que habían osado en salir de sus ojos. Abrió la puerta de golpe y bajó corriendo a alcazar a Ludwig, lanzándosele encima sin dudarlo ni un segundo. El corpulento adolescente soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir el peso de su hermana mayor caer sobre él y los dos se tambalearon peligrosamente al borde de las escaleras.

-¡No te caigas! –chilló Julchen, mas fue demasiado tarde, ambos rodaron por los escalones hasta alcanzar el primer piso de manera muy dolorosa.

Julchen soltó un quejido y sin dudarlo cerró el puño, golpeando a Ludwig en el estómago. El chico se quejó a causa del dolor, tratando de defenderse, pero su hermana ya le había aplicado una llave extraña y complicada, una de esas que nunca le salían, y lo mantenía inmovilizado contra el suelo.

-¡Y esto es por caerte! –se rió a carcajadas Julchen mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas, a lo que Ludwig estalló en carcajadas, retorciéndose debajo de ella mientras trataba en vano apartarla.

-¡Pero tú te me tiraste encima! –chilló, sin lograr zafarse y su hermana sólo siguió riéndose como una posesa, sin poder parar, hasta que sus juegos infantiles se vieron interrumpidos cuando un fuerte grito resonó por toda la casa.

-¡Ludwig! ¡JULCHEN! –se oyó la voz de su padre y la mayor soltó de golpe a su hermano y salió corriendo a la cocina, gritando un "ya, ya" mientras Ludwig la seguía gimoteando adolorido.

Los dos adolescentes se sentaron a la mesa, donde su padre ya los esperaba con cara de pocos amigos. Julchen sin embargo no se dejó intimidar, sino que incluso lo despeinó cuando pasó a su lado, tomando asiento en la cabeza de la mesa. Su padre suspiró, juntando las manos y apoyando los codos en la mesa mientras esperaba a que Ludwig también se sentase. Pronunció la actombrada oración de siempre y agradeció por los alimentos antes de que sus dos hijos se lanzasen sobre ellos como si no hubiesen comido en siglos.

No entendía cómo era que terminó criando semejante par de bárbaros, aunque sospechaba que en el caso de Ludwig ya había sido la culpa de Julchen. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa divertida mientras untaba su pan con mermelada y luego observaba de reojo a Ludwig.

Su hermano era su gran orgullo. Desde pequeña se había esmerado en no fallar como su hermana mayor, "entrenándolo" como ella decía para la vida. Realmente se había esforzado por hacer de él un hombre y ahora contemplaba orgullosa como sus esfuerzos rendían fruto.

-¿Entonces mañana vienens más tarde? –preguntó repentinamente su padre, dirigiéndose a Ludwig.

El chico, al tener la boca llena, sólo asintió. Julchen lo miró curiosa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? –quiso saber, sin importarle eso deo "no hablar con la boca llena". ¿Modales? ¿Ella? Pff...

Ludwig tragó con dificultad, removiéndose de repente al sentir la mirada de su hermana sobre él.

-Voy a casa de Felicia... –murmuró y luego añadió apresuradamente-. ¡A ayudarla con matemáticas!

Julchen frunció el ceño, mirándolo confundida.

-¿Quién es Felicia?

Su padre decidió que era buen momento para pararse y ponerse a llenar el lavavajillas. Ludwig se mordió el labio.

-Mi novia –dijo casi inaudible y su hermana le devolvió la mirada atónita.

-¿QUÉÉÉ? –chilló-. ¿¡Desde cuándo!?

-Desde hace casi un mes...

-¿¡AH!? ¿¡Cómo es quere cién me entero!? _GOTTVERDAMMT!_

-Julchen –masculló su padre de manera reprobatoria al escuchar la blasfemia que lanzó su hija.

-Perdón –farfulló Julchen, pero su mirada no se apartó de Ludwig, quien quería que la tierra se lo tragase. Pero finalmente sólo chasqueó la lengua y suspiró derrotada-. Bueno, felicitaciones supongo... –murmuró, preguntándose qué clase de chica tendría tanto valor de querer meterse con su hermano.

-¿Gracias? –respondió Ludwig inseguro, suspirando luego de un rato.

-¿O sea que mañana estaré sola en casa? –se quejó Julchen, adoptando nuevamente su tono melodramático y su padre rodó los ojos, cosa que ella no vio porque le estaba dando la espalda.

Ludwig sólo se rió, aliviado de que su hermana siguiese siendo la de siempre y Julchen, haciéndose la ofendida, siguió comiendo.

Pero en serio le daba curiosidad, quería saber quién y cómo era la novia de su hermano. El nombre Felicia no le sonaba conocido, aunque claramente no era alemán. Italiano, si no se equivocaba, y sonaba bonito y femenino. "Debe de ser una señorita, igual que _ella_" pensó inevitablemente y su ánimo decayó drástiamente, mas de eso nadie se percató. En esa casa todos eran unas rocas humanas sin el más mínimo rastro de empatía. Dios, ahora más que nunca lamentaba ser mujer. Qué no daría por ser hombre, poder romperle la cara al estúpido de Daniel y que este le devolviese los golpes. Sí, realmente necesitaba que la golpease, tal vez así se le iba esa estupidez de sentimientos que la hacían ser y sentirse tan ridícula.

Los dos hermanos terminaron de comer y dejaron sus platos y tazas en el lavavajilla y Julchen salió corriendo de la cocina, dejando que fuese su hermano quien ponía a andar la máquina. Salteándose siempre un escalón fue subiendo las escaleras para regresar a su cuarto. No es que fuese a hacer las tareas, de eso ya se ocuparía al día siguiente, o mejor dicho, Francis ya se ocuparía de eso. Pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir su puerta, el timbre de la casa sonó y su padre volvió a gritar, que alguien por favor atendiese. Soltando un gruñido y rodando los ojos, la chica volvió a bajar las escaleras, ahora mucho más lento, y con la misma cara con la que su progenitor la había recibido en la cocina, abrió la puerta.

Sólo para que la boca se le abriese también.

-Cuidado, se te cae la cara.

Julchen cerró la boca de golpe, frunciendo el ceño y fulminando con la mirada al húngaro que le devolvía la mirada con burla.

-¿Qué quieres? –escupió irritada la chica y con esfuerzo no le cerró la puerta en la cara, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

-Vine a verificar si seguías igual de agresiva que siempre –respondió Daniel sarcástico y rodó los ojos-. Veo que no me equivoqué...

-Bien, entonces ya te puedes ir –siseó Julchen sintiéndose verdaderamente ofendida e hizo un ademán de ahora sí cerrar la puerta, pero Daniel la detuvo, poniéndole el pie.

-No, espera, tampoco te pongas así –suspiró el chico y Julchen hizo un puchero.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga entonces? –masculló mirnatras miraba al piso-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Te vine a ver –respondió Daniel y se encogió de hombros, sin saber lo que causaba en la chica con aquella palabras. El corazón de Julchen dio un brinco y su estómago un vuelco, y fue como si el piso desapareciese de debajo de sus pies. El maldito siempre la dejaba así...

-Pues... Ya me viste –murmuró mientras podía sentir perfectamente cómo el rostro comenzaba a arderle, y luego de una pausa algo más larga se atrevió a preguntar-. ¿Por qué?

Daniel sonrió y le apartó un mechón de la cara.

-Es que hoy te fuiste corriendo de la nada y me dejaste preocupado –dijo sin dejar de sonreírle ni un segundo.

Y Julchen mandó nuevamente todo su orgullo a la mierda y sonrió también, demasiado embobada. Maldito Daniel, maldito él por ser tan jodidamente atractivo, maldita ella por ser tan enamoradiza cuando era él, malditos sus sentimientos, maldito su cuerpo, ambos por alterarse con él. Malditos todos, pero nuevamente se olvidaba que todo era maldito. Se olvidaba que en realidad debería golpearlo por prestarle más atención a la refinada de Anneliese. ¿Para qué? Si tenía una sonrisa tan perfecta.

* * *

**Notas finales:** antes que nada, no he estado primero muy segura y revisé cuál era el nombre de nyoHungría y resulta que aún no tiene ningún nombre oficial, pero Daniel y Gary son los más usados. Como Gary no me convencía del todo, usé Daniel, aunque eso también se me hace raro dado que por Latin Hetalia estoy acostumbrada a referirme con ese nombre a Paraguay. Pero bueno... En cuanto a nyoAustria, los nombres sugeridos eran Anneliese como nombre más usado por el fandom occidental, mientras que el otro nombre era Sophia (Sophie, pero deseché este porque no me parecía que iba con Austria). Estaba por decidirme por Sophia porque sonaba más musical (?), pero al final cambié de opinión como pueden ver.

Dios, los nombres de los nyos son todo un caso -.-U Lo fregado es que soy demasiado terca cuando me he metido un nombre a la cabeza, por ejemplo (por si a alguien le interesa) me he acostumbrado demasiado a decirle Maddie (Madeline) a Canadá, cuando su nombre oficial er Maguerite (Meg). O peor aún, me niego simple y rotundamente a llamar a Suiza Heidi (joder, es el nombre más asqueroso que existe), para mí ella es Verena (Vreni o Vreneli).

Pero amo el nombre de nyoPrussia, Julchen (viene de Julia) es lo máximo~

En fin, gracias por leer :)


End file.
